kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hand Demon
|romaji = Teioni |species = Demon |alias = |gender = Male |age = |height = |hair = |eye = Yellow |status = Deceased |family = |partner = |occupations = |rank = |affiliation = |manga = Chapter 6 |anime = Episode 4 |jvoice = Takehito Koyasu Aki Toyosaki (Past) |evoice = }} The |''Teoni''}} was a notorious morphed Demon that was captured by Sakonji Urokodaki and trapped on Mt. Fujisakane for forty-seven years. The demon vowed to devour all of his disciples as revenge, killing thirteen of them including Sabito and Makomo. The Hand Demon serves as the main antagonist of the Final Selection Arc. Description Appearance The Hand Demon was a large green hulking monster that appears very different from the average demon. He had bright yellow eyes with star-shaped irises and bulky green hands covering his entire body. In the past, before eating dozens of people, this demon looked more like a standard demon with gray skin. Personality The Hand Demon was originally a man who cared for his older brother before becoming a demon and devouring him. Urokodaki punished him for feed on humans and trapped him on Mt. Fujikasane where he fell further into darkness. The demon lost what was left of his humanity and became a merciless demonic force hell-bent on surviving and getting revenge on Urokodaki. The notorious children-devouring Hand Demon was a sadistic creature who enjoyed feeding on Urokodaki's "sweet little fox cubs". He hoped it would torment Urokodaki whenever one of his students didn't return from Final Selection. After being defeated by Tanjiro, the demon is able to recall his human memories. A sliver of humanity returns and his foul finally finds peace by recalling memories of his beloved brother. Synopsis History In the Edo Period during the Keio Era, a newly transformed demon devours his older brother and goes into hiding. He's tracked down by legendary Demon Slayer, Sakonji Urokodaki. Urokodaki effortlessly defeats the demon and traps it in the wisteria prison on Mt. Fujikasana. For the next forty-seven years, the demon grows strong with each Final Selection event held on the mountain. He devours over fifty contestants, thirteen of which are Urokodaki's former students. Final Selection Arc In the Taisho Period, the Hand Demon continues feeding on hunters in training. While hunting the candidates, the demon is attacked by a young man donning a fox mask. This young man's name is Tanjiro and the demon quickly surmises that he's one of Urokodaki's students. The Hand Demon taunts Tanjiro, telling him about how he's been hunting down Urokodaki's students as revenge against the old man. This enrages Tanjiro who attacks in a fit of rage. The demon punishes him and knocks him unconscious for a moment. He laughs, hoping Urokodaki will be devastated when another child doesn't return to him. Tanjiro awakens before the demon can finish him off, surprising the morphed beast. Excited, the monster goes all out, asking Tanjiro to provide some entertainment this time. He uses his elongated arms to barrage the boy, boasting that his opponent cannot win just by slashing his hands apart. Also pointing out that even Sabito was unable to slash his neck. The demon tries sneaking some arms underground but is surprised once again when Tanjiro is able to avoid it. He tries grabbing Tanjiro in mid-air, but the boy deflects him using his hard head. Tanjiro uses Total Concentration Water Breathing to cut through the demon's defenses and close in on his weak point. The Hand Demon believes his neck is too tough for Tanjiro to slice and is proven wrong when Tanjiro decapitates him using Water Surface Slash. The Hand Demon regrets allowing his last moments to be at the mercy of a demon slayer. To his surprise, Tanjiro is saddened by his victory, reminding the demon of his human life and the sorrow of losing his brother. Tanjiro detects the demon's sadness and says a prayer for him as he fades into dust. Abilities & Powers Low-Level: The Hand Demon is a morphed man-eating demon with powers beyond the average demon. Like most demons, he possessed regenerative abilities and enhanced strength. He was known for his notably durable neck and elastic arm attacks. *'Morphing Skills': The Hand Demon's body was covered in many bulky hands that could stretch at will. The arms could combine or spawn smaller hands for a wide variety of barrages from multiple angles. Battles & Events Final Selection Arc *Final Selection **Tanjiro Kamado vs. Hand Demon Image Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Final Selection Arc Antagonists